


Если — что?...

by Lena013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Sex Change, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Петра была очень умной девочкой.





	Если — что?...

Тони понимает, что хотеть шестнадцатилетнюю девочку — омерзительно. У этой девочки выцветающие веснушки на щеках; у этой _маленькой_  девочки светлые большие глаза; у этой девочки _чертовски_  приятная тёплая кожа; у этой девочки _слишком_  милый вид, когда она смущается, принеся ему кружку с кофе; у этой девочки _очень_  выразительные женские черты, для подростка. Только смотря на неё — дыхание тяжелеет, горло пересыхает, взгляд темнеет.

Петра в такие моменты занята чем-то обычным для неё: потягивается, разминая напряженные мышцы; пританцовывает возле кофемашины и холодильника, достав оттуда молоко; стоит у доски в его мастерской и грызет карандаш.

Первое время Петра не понимала отчего по её спине пробегается холодок; первое время Петра отрицала даже возможность того, что причина тому мистер Старк; _первое время молчало паучье чутьё._  Тогда она стала замечать то, чего не понимала, то чего стоило бояться. Мистер Старк стал чаще проводить с ней своё личное время, чаще просил передать что-то лежащее от него в шаговой доступности, а потом _случайно_  касался её руки своей. Часто гладил её по голове или приобнимал за плечи — Петра не позволяла себе косого взгляда в его сторону.

Паркер думала, что у неё просто поехала крыша. Да, это бы всё объяснило. Ну не могут же все эти жесты что-то значить? _Нет ведь?_

Когда Петра стоит к нему спиной, а паучье чутьё бьёт в голову — она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не обернуться. Когда чужая рука касается её талии, девушка вздрагивает всем телом.

— Думаю, с тебя хватит кофе, — мистер Старк улыбается и отодвигает её в сторону от стола.

 _Конечно, ему просто захотелось кофе, что ты там себе напридумывала, Паркер?_  — выдыхает девушка, продолжая упорно игнорировать то, что витает в воздухе. То, что возвышается над ней грозовой тучей.

Смотреть на Петру в им же созданном костюме — пытка. Облегающая ткань почти не оставляет простора для воображения и Тони становится ужасно тяжело и невыносимо жарко. Он чувствует как быстро пульсирует его сердце, как немеют пальцы и как он теряет контроль над собой.

 _Она же прямо здесь. В метре от тебя. К чему отрицать очевидное, грёбаный эгоист, возьми то, что хочешь!_  — и одному Всевышнему известно чего ему стоило, заглушить свой внутренний предательский голос. Хочется наплевать на все законы — федеральные и моральные. Хочется наплевать себе в душу и отпустить контроль. _Хочется взять, подчинить, не спрашивая._

— Я, наверное, пойду домой, — быстро говорит Петра, которая и без чутья ощущает опасность. — До свидания, мистер Старк, — Петра хватает рюкзак и практически выбегает к лифту.

Паркер не понимает, чего она боится. Если что, то она сильнее его… _если что, Петра?_  Глаза слезятся против воли и та вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони. _Если — что?.._

Петра была умной девочкой. Очень умной. Она точно знает _что_  может случиться — она не знает, что с этим делать. Ей не у кого спросить совета, некому рассказать, не у кого искать понимания. Она хочет, чтобы ей кто-нибудь сказал, что она себя накручивает, что её на патруле кто-то знатно приложил о стену, поэтому ей чудится _всякое._

Ну в самом деле, не мог же _Тони Старк_  разглядеть в ней девушку? В её угловатости, неуклюжести и нелепой болтовне ни о чём. В ней абсолютно ничего особенного.

Вдруг лифт остановился и начал вновь подниматься. Петра побледнела, но ведь, это может ничего не значить? Может, она что-то забыла или случилось что-то важное?

— Пятница, — голос был сиплым, — почему мы едем вверх?

— Босс приказал вернуть Вас, — незамедлительно ответила ИИ. Паркер с трудом сглотнула, сжав поручень позади себя.

Петра была умной девочкой.

— Зачем? — она надеялась, что сейчас ей скажут адекватную, несомненно весомую причину, никак не связанную с её больной головой. Оставалось одиннадцать этажей. — Пятница? — ей никто не ответил. Шесть этажей.

Петра было очень умной девочкой, чтобы понимать…

Пять этажей.

… в каком она шатком положении…

Четыре этажа.

… даже если она и сильнее физически, то совершенно бессильна морально перед _ним_ …

Три этажа.

… она не сможет, просто не сможет противостоять ему…

Два этажа.

… она не сможет навредить мистеру Старку…

Один этаж.

… даже ради себя самой.

Двери лифта открываются и первое, что видит Петра — тёмный дикий взгляд.

Петра была очень умной и слабой девочкой.

_Её согласие никому не нужно._


End file.
